


看那个天真的他自己

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 有点神交的一篇其实是一篇AU的片段，没有上下文看起来或许有点困难简而言之，又是两相对峙的立场





	看那个天真的他自己

是在草地上，鸣人侧躺着，在下雨，林间都是泥泞。带土把他拽起来靠在树上，互相殴打结束了，枪也没子弹了，小刀匕首什么都给拆了。  
鸣人想，早知道这样我为什么不带雨衣呢。  
带土拿刀贴了贴他的脸，刀背，一道水痕，剧烈运动，白皙的脸发红，在雨水里冒着热气。

鸣人用疲软的手戳带土的侧腰，他开始觉得这是梦。他又用手指触摸带土右耳的伤口，都是血，爆裂伤，粘粘哒哒的一串血块组织，像小蜗牛的壳被打烂了。

“你痛不痛啊……”  
鸣人说，他眼眶热的发烫，握枪的时候如果有准头一点，对准一点，就不仅仅是耳朵，那张脸都会被打的稀烂。  
可他不后悔，相反的带土一定很后悔来找他。

带土欲言又止，他把那把刀攥着，雨水轰鸣，鸣人要听清他说话都很难。他跪在水帘里，握着刀柄，切开鸣人身上防护服的带子，然后是皮革，然后是布料，然后是肉体。

鸣人坦然地靠着，刃尖比着他跳动的心脏。带土刚刚的重击让他的腹部肌肉酸痛无比，非人的力量打断了他的肋骨。他没法动，任人处置，雨水滑过他的颧骨他的睫毛他的鼻梁，血迹被溶解了。

“我开始相信，你说的命运了。”  
带土丢掉了刀，平淡地说。他满意地检验鸣人被雨水打到发白的皮肉。

树上一只鸟窝同时掉落，倒扣在地上，狂风里吱吱的幼崽艰难地顶开重压，再不能动，于是死亡。  
鸣人摊开了手，他的面色颓败，“这不是命运。”

带土饶有趣味地看他一眼，声音缓慢。

“你开枪的时候很犹豫。”  
我没有。  
“你看见我的眼神在逃避。”  
我没有。  
“你现在也不敢看我的眼睛。”  
我没有。

“有别的解释吗？”

雨变大了，鸣人感觉不到自己的腿，带土握着他的膝盖往上折，裤子被剖开，露出赤裸的下体，相同的境地。  
被进入的钝痛。  
鸣人的感觉在复苏，很闷的喘息从齿缝里钻出去。

“你勃起了。”  
带土说。

“生理反应，换个男人来插我也一样。”

“你很喜欢激怒我吗？”

鸣人闭了嘴，他闭上眼睛。雨水让周身发凉，他开始猜测自己身体里是不是热的非常，因为带土的喘息声变重了。他没办法睁开眼去看，感官的敏锐仅在交合的部位，除此之外一切都是钝的麻木。他看见轰隆隆的电车在倾斜中摇晃，扶手乱成一坠，好像正在衰亡中前行，一切是霜花雪月，死亡又重生，莫比乌斯环，他踩在其上，在攀登的尽头落归原点，死循环。

带土以一个吻结束了那一切折磨。  
End.


End file.
